


Threats and Revelations

by RickStoryTeller



Series: The 100: Clarke and Lexa [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickStoryTeller/pseuds/RickStoryTeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following on from the events of 'What did your heart tell you', Clarke and Lexa make plans to return the Camp Jaha and TonDC to alert everyone to the new threat from the Ice Nation.  Meetings, new clans and renewed peace plans follow.  Clarke finally talks with Jasper and friends are discovered by the Arkers, before some devastating news is heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threats and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fanfiction, based on reading the many published interviews and reviews of the show and it's stars/producers along with personal observations made from watching the show. I do not hold any rights to the show and just like everyone else, am eagerly awaiting season 3. This is a long piece of fiction but I hope you enjoy it.

Lexa sat at the table looking drained. Clarke sat next to her, with her hand resting on Lexa’s.

“How do you feel?” Clarke asked.

“I shouldn’t have cried like that.” She said blankly but then continued, looking at Clarke, “I am glad it was in front of you, however, and nobody else.”

Clarke smiled at her, “You needed to get that all out. I won’t tell anyone. I know it’s difficult for you, and your people could see it as a sign of weakness. You can trust me.”

“Thank you Clarke.” Said Lexa, smiling weakly.

Clarke stood up and looked thoughtful. 

“We need both need to go back.” She said finally, “You’ve shown me I shouldn’t be running away from what I did. I need to face them. I need to face Jasper.” She added grimly.

“They see you as a hero, Clarke. They need to continue to see that. The Ice Nation and their allies pose a threat too large.” Said Lexa.

“Which is why both of us should go. You need to talk to your clan. The others you spoke to in the Senate. Are they the remaining allies?” Clarke asked.

“Yes. They are on their way back to tell their people and Indra. I left her in temporary command but you’re right. I should go back. Polis is supposed to be a neutral city but I don’t trust the Ice Nation. They may try to attack us here. Especially if they realise who you are and that you are here.” Lexa warned.

“If they realise who I am?” Clarke asked.

“More than anyone, you are responsible for the victory over the Mountain Men. The Ice Nation and their allies see you as the main threat. If there is a chance to kill you alone, they won’t hesitate to take that chance.”

Clarke looked worried.

Lexa, off Clarke’s expression added sincerely, “They won’t get that chance Clarke. I promise.” 

She stood up and went to the door, opened it and called the guard in.

“Clarke of the Sky-people is my deputy." Lexa announced to the guard, "You will accept orders from her and protect her with your life as you protect me. Nobody but us, and the other two guards are to know who she is.” The guard looked at Clarke, back to Lexa and nodded.

“Tell the others.” Lexa added. The guard nodded again.

Clarke looked at the guard, “We leave at first light. Back to TonDC and Camp Jaha.”

Again, the guard nodded his understanding, then left. Lexa closed the door.

“Don’t worry Clarke. They are my best guards, you can trust them. They will die to protect you and your identity.” Lexa said.

“I hope it doesn’t come to that. But thank you.” Replied Clarke. She looked at Lexa. The commander looked tired.

“You’re exhausted Lexa. You need to rest. When did you last sleep?” She asked.

“Two days ago. Before the coalition started to break apart completely.” Lexa replied.

“Come on. Lay down. Sleep.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and led her to the bed in the room. Exhausted from the stress and the emotional outlet she was only just recovering from, Lexa complied without protest. She lay down and Clarke covered her with some furs. She then pulled up a chair next to the bed, took some furs and, curling up on the chair, tried to relax herself.

“I’ll be right here Lexa.” She said gently. Lexa appeared to be already asleep, breathing deeply facing Clarke. 

Clarke’s mind was busy. Everything she had learned from Lexa about this new threat was worrying her but, at the same time, having cleared the air between them, she felt calmer and stronger. Now she knew Lexa still cared about her and her people, she didn’t feel as concerned as to why she, herself, still cared for Lexa after the betrayal. Trust would still take time to rebuild but the fact she felt sure there wouldn’t be a repeat of the horrible experiences on Mount Weather, didn’t seem as naïve to her anymore. They had both been more honest with each other than they had ever been and Clarke was happy knowing that Lexa had finally been able to open up emotionally to her. The feelings Clarke had for Lexa were coming back faster and stronger now. She started to feel happy and that they could quell anything the Ice Nation could throw at them.

But, then she stopped herself. Was she being foolish? She thought back over the people she was close to and how she had lost them. Her Father, Wells, Charlotte, Finn. She was close to them and they had all died, executed, murdered. She almost lost her Mother, she had lost friends in Mount Weather. This was why she had started keeping a distance from those she was close to. Indispensable friends like Bellamy and Octavia. She was becoming close to Lexa again. She had no idea how many commanders there had been in just 97 years but they couldn’t have a long lifespan in such a violent world. Was she going to lose Lexa? Was she destined to lose everyone she cared about, everyone she dared to love?

She realised she had been absently mindedly stroking Lexa’s hair while thinking this and then that she had never before noticed how beautiful the intricate braiding was. Both attractive, and practical in keeping long hair out of the eyes. Clarke smiled to herself, amused that with everything she was worried about, she was, in fact now wondering how the Grounders managed to get their hair and beards immaculately styled. She was wondering about whether Lexa had handmaidens to braid her hair when she fell asleep.

***

Clarke woke. It was just before dawn and she could see a faint red/orange glow through the window. She saw Lexa in the room strapping her armour and sword on.

“Good morning.” Clarke said.

Lexa smiled at her, “There’s food on the table and fresh water to wash with.”

Clarke washed her face and hands, rinsed her mouth and then took some fruit and bread. The bread was basic but tasted good. She realised how long it had been since she had eaten prepared food.

“This is good.” She said.

“My guards got it from the market.” Lexa explained, “Polis is very good for food and supplies. Traders come from all clans and all parts of the land. Some of these fruits only grow in territory held by Ice Nation allies and will be unavailable in a war. I wish you could have visited under better circumstances.”

“We will. When this is over, we’ll come back and you can show me. I want to know as much as you can teach me. I want to speak fluent Trigedasleng. And you’re going to teach me.” Clarke said.

“We have to survive first Clarke.” Lexa said. Clarke noticed Lexa was more confident again. She obviously felt stronger with Clarke around, just as Clarke felt stronger, more in balance, with Lexa by her side.

“Come here.” Lexa said. Clarke walked over to Lexa.

“Take this.” Lexa said, handing Clarke a knife in a sheath, “It goes on your belt and ties around your thigh. Clarke attached the sheath.

“And now this.” Lexa handed Clarke a long dagger, this time in what appeared to be a shoulder holster.

Lexa continued, “It’s a concealed weapon. Wear it under your coat. If your gun has no ammunition and someone takes your knife you may still be able to reach the dagger. Don’t stab. Hold the dagger like this and slash.” Lexa demonstrated and then put the dagger in Clarke’s hand, moving behind her and slowly moving Clarke’s hand to show her the movement for the weapon. Clarke breathed deeply and leaned back into Lexa for a second. Lexa noticed and slowly withdrew.

“Aim for exposed areas.” Lexa continued turning away, “Neck, eyes. Weapon arms, and legs if all you can do is disable. If they are warriors they will search you anyway but in a fight against thieves or assassins you may be able to get an advantage.”

“Ok.” Clarke said hoarsely, removing her coat to put the holster on. Then, composing herself, she asked while putting her coat back on, “How are we going to get our people talking again?”

“I intend to get you back to your camp first.” Lexa explained, “You can explain the situation to your people and I will explain the situation to mine. Before leaving for Polis I commanded my people to distance themselves from your camp, and to not interfere with their lives. We should arrange a meeting in a neutral place. If they are agreeable to a new alliance then we will arrange a larger meeting with the other clan leaders.”

“We could meet at the dropship?” Clarke suggested.

“That would work.” Lexa replied, “Now, however, we need to leave. We only have four horses. You will ride with me. Cover your hair so you aren’t recognised.”

“Let’s go.” Clarke said, pulling the shawl over her head.

***

The guard led the two women through the Senate and out a side entrance. There were four horses waiting. Two guards were already mounted and watching the area. Lexa mounted her horse and held out her hand to help Clarke on. Once Clarke had settled behind Lexa, the third guard put his sword away and mounted his own horse. Clarke slipped her arms around Lexa’s waist and then, with two guards in front and one behind, they trotted through the city to the gate. The guards in front said something in Trigedasleng and the gate was opened. Once outside the walls the four horses broke into a canter. About a mile from the city, they broke into a gallop.

Some hours passed and the small group had stopped to rest by a pool. The horses, under the eye of two guards, were drinking. The other guard, Clarke and Lexa were sitting just at the tree line, eating. Lexa looked thoughtful but concerned. The guard was watching the treeline.

Clarke noticed Lexa’s eyes catch the guard’s. It was hardly noticeable. Just as unnoticeable was the guard’s nod. Clarke waited until Lexa looked at her.

“Are you ok?” she whispered under her breath. Lexa looked intently at her. Clarke was momentarily lost in Lexa’s intense gaze when Lexa replied quietly.

“No. We are being watched. Don’t react.” Lexa replied

“By who?” Clarke whispered again, realising Lexa was had not called her Clarke since they had left the Senate that morning “Ice Nation?”

Lexa nodded gently, “Sent by the Ice Nation but not from them. They were outside the Senate and started following us then. We couldn’t lose them. They will follow us as far as Trikru territory then turn back. To go any further will be dangerous for them. Do not speak of anything and do not identify yourself.” She said hardly moving her lips. Clarke guessed that warriors could probably lip read, an invaluable skill.

“Will they try to?” Clarke started.

Lexa shook her head once, “No. They are scouts. Spies. Probably from one of the clans of the Plains. They run fast, ride faster and they are good at blending in with their surroundings. We should act as though we aren’t close. Just allies. They don’t know who you are and probably believe you to be from one of the other clans. I don’t yet have enough information on what they want or what they are planning. I need time at TonDC to think.”

“Shall we get going? I want to be with my clan by sundown Commander” Clarke asked out loud standing up. Lexa acknowledged the act and stood up nodding in agreement.  
Lexa called for the horses and the group continued with their journey.

***

It took another few hours fast riding to get within the Trikru area. Clarke felt Lexa relax once they were well within her territory. They slowed to a canter.

“The scouts have turned back.” Lexa said over her shoulder to Clarke.

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked.

“Yes. These woods are full of Trikru. I can see them. The word of our return will already be on its way to Indra. We are riding to your camp first.” Lexa replied.

A short time later they came out of the wooded valley and onto the grassy plain that led to Camp Jaha. Clarke saw the fences and entrance, and started to feel mixed feelings. Nervousness, fear but also relief and elation. It was good to see the camp again after being away for so long. She heard shouts and a siren wail in the distance. The guards ran to the fence with their guns aimed at the group.

Lexa brought the horses to a stop.

“We stop here. Your people will be cautious. They haven’t seen Trikru for some time.” She said to Clarke.

She could hear her name being called from the camp. “It’s Clarke! Get the Chancellor and Kane.” 

Lexa noticed Clarke was looking agitated at the commotion. Familiar people were running to the fences. Clarke could see Octavia and Monty. Harper and Miller and others.  
Then she saw Bellamy, Kane and her Mother walking fast to the gate.

“It will be alright Clarke.” Lexa said to her, “You need to do this as much as I do. There is a much bigger threat on the horizon and we all need to be ready.”

“I know.” replied Clarke, “We need to show them that you are I are already at peace with each other.”

“How?” asked Lexa.

“Dismount with me.” Clarke said climbing down from the horse. Lexa followed.

Clarke led Lexa to the front of the horses and faced her so that everyone at the fence could see. She then took Lexa’s left hand in her right. Lexa glanced toward Camp Jaha. She was blushing slightly, confused at what Clarke was trying to do. Clarke smiled. Lexa blushing? She quietly thought to herself, ‘She looks pretty when she blushes’. She gently squeezed Lexa’s hand.

“Just look at me Lexa, not them.” She said and Lexa turned her gaze toward Clarke.

“Tomorrow. At sundown. We meet at the dropship. I’ll bring Kane and Bellamy. Maybe some others. Those who understand as I do. I’ll explain your side. Chances are they have already figured it out. Kane is no stranger to strategy and Bellamy knows what the situation in Mount Weather was. We can do this.”

“Agreed.” Replied Lexa, “I will bring Indra and some guards. You should bring some guards as well.”

Clarke nodded. Then she leaned forward and pulled Lexa gently into an embrace. The two hugged for a while and then broke apart. The shouts from Camp Jaha, had died down the minute Clarke had leaned forward.

“Until tomorrow, Clarke.” Lexa said and mounted her horse. She turned and the group cantered off in the direction of TonDC.

Clarke stood watching the group ride off. When they entered the treeline, Clarke took a deep breath and thought to herself, ‘Here we go’. She slowly turned and started to walk towards Camp Jaha.

“Open the gate.” She heard Bellamy shout and the gate started to open as she neared it. She entered the camp and noticed that, while some looked unsure, many of the people were smiling. Bellamy smiled and nodded towards her, visibly relieved she was fine. 

“Welcome home Clarke.” Kane said.

And then her Mother was pulling her into an embrace.

***

It was much later and Clarke was sitting at a table with Kane, Bellamy, Abby and Sgt Miller. She had purposely left out the detail of her two months spent wandering and had gone straight to the story of her trip to Polis.

Kane looked thoughtful.

“So the other clans see us as a dangerous threat? I can understand that, to an extent, but why won’t they believe Lexa that we aren’t?” He asked.

“I’m not sure. But the ce Nation appear to be pulling the strings.” Clarke replied, “This is why we need to meet tomorrow at sunset. Lexa couldn’t tell me everything and it was obvious she wanted me out of Polis for my own safety. She said if they found out who I was, I’d be killed. I’m the main target because of what I did at Mount Weather. We were followed by spies all the way to Lexa’s territory.”

“Clarke.” started Abby, “After Mount Weather. How do we know we can trust her? Are we going to walk into a trap?”

Clarke looked down and said quietly, “I trust her Mom. You just have to trust me.”

***

At sunset the next day, Lexa, Indra and three guards approached the dropship and stopped just outside. They found Clarke and Kane waiting.

“Commander.” Said Kane, “It’s been a while. Come in.”

Lexa nodded and ordered two of the guards to stay at the door with the two Ark guards stationed there. Then she, Indra and the third guard entered behind Clarke and Kane.  
The air was tense. Kane, Clarke and Bellamy on one side with Sgt Miller on the inside by the door and Lexa and Indra on the other, their guard joining Sgt Miller.

Kane motioned to Lexa and Indra to take a chair, “Please.” He said. They sat. 

“Much has happened to cause tension between our two peoples.” Lexa said. She continued, “I believe we can come back from what has happened, even though it will take time for trust to be rebuilt between us.”

“There are many in our camp who feel the Trikru cannot be trusted, Commander.” Said Kane, “But let me assure you, there are those of us who do realise you were left with little choice and that the options you were had could only have one logical result. I’m sorry about the coalition.”

“Thank you, Marcus. For understanding. But do not worry about the coalition. It is a price I pay for making that decision. It was a strategic choice, in the same way that Clarke’s choice in the mountain had to be taken. It cannot be faulted. To save one’s people, at any cost, is unfortunately how we have to survive in this world and to do so demands respect. And that is all I have for the Sky-people. Respect. You have survived and that is good.”

“Then, I hope we can move forward and live peacefully.” Kane nodded.

“As do I.” Lexa replied, “This is why we need to talk now. Circumstances have altered. The situation has changed and for us to move past our differences is essential for what is happening now.”

Lexa looked to Clarke, “I trust you informed them of the situation?”

Clarke nodded, “Yes. I filled them in on the fact that now the Mountain Men are dead, the Ice Nation has allied with their neighboring clans and are threatening us.”

“This isn’t new.” Lexa explained, “The Ice Nation is the largest clan with the most territory. They are hungry for more. The Mountain men were a common enemy that kept them in check and allowed us to create the coalition and stop decades of war between the clans. This was always going to happen at some point, so we ensured that we stayed closely allied with those clans nearest to us. We have been gathering intelligence from the Ice Nation and their allies during the coalition. They have been doing the same. It was fortunate that Clarke was not recognised in Polis, but there are plenty of warriors who will be able to describe her from seeing her lead at Mount Weather.”

“We must thank you for trying to convince them we aren’t a threat Commander.” Kane said.

“I am sorry, I was unable to Marcus.” Lexa replied, “It appears the Ice Queen has been planning for some time and seized this opportunity to break the alliance. She used a moment of weakness against me. I should have realised.”

“So what do we do now?” Clarke asked.

“I believe the Queen thinks that, because you are new to this world and are not reliant on the defences the mountain men had, she needs to wipe you out now which will leave her with evenly matched warrior clans that she can attack with larger armies. Your skill with technology and advanced weapons are what makes your destruction a priority for her. We need to convince your people and ours to work together again. And we need to convince them quickly.” Lexa said.

“That will take some doing.” Bellamy mused, “There’s still a lot of resentment for you and your people. There’s also some for Clarke, from certain quarters.”

“For me?” Clarke turned to look at Bellamy. He just shrugged. Clarke realised that some people probably saw her leaving just after the traumatic events of Mount Weather as just as betraying as Lexa.

“I will do what I can to help.” Lexa said, “When we reach an understanding I need you to meet the leaders of the other clans still allied with us. Such as Luna from the Boat People.”

The talks went on for about two hours before Lexa and Clarke bid farewell and the Trikru group left to return to TonDC. This left Clarke, Kane, Bellamy and Sgt Miller alone, packing up the dropship.

“So there are people who resent me?” Clarke asked Bellamy.

“Jasper, of course. And Octavia’s still angry about the missile strike.” Bellamy replied, “She also blames Lexa for the withdrawal and for losing her a place in the Grounder clan. Personally, I can see the reasons behind letting the missile strike TonDC. Not just from a strategic position, but also a personal one. Thanks to you and Lexa I’m still alive. I feel slightly selfish for that but it’s an added bonus.”

“Lexa said that Dante threatened to kill the grounder prisoners and fire more missiles at clan villages and Polis. Could that have happened?” Clarke asked him.  
“Well. As I told you on the way back that day, Monty told us the soldiers had gone to the harvest chamber so, in terms of leverage, I’d say that was a very real risk.” Bellamy explained.

“And the missiles?” Clarke stressed.

“I think that’s also correct Clarke.” Bellamy continued, “We took some teams back about two weeks after you left. To bury the dead and salvage what we could find in terms of weapons, food, medical supplies and communications. The grounders had already cleared the outside, we found the remains of funeral pyres. They gave send offs to grounders and mountain men alike. Fox’s body had gone and we suspect they gave her a death ritual as well. We got the emergency generator running so we could clear the inside and Raven and Monty took a look around the control room. We wanted to make sure those missiles couldn’t be launched.” 

Bellamy looked at Clarke, “We found that two more missiles had been placed on standby before Raven and Wick blew the generators at the dam. They wouldn’t have launched them against the army as you too close and they were awaiting launch coordinates.”

“They were already arming them before the deal was made?” Clarke said.

“We believe they had every intention of launching more missiles whether the deal was taken or not.” Bellamy said grimly. Clarke felt relieved and tried not to show it. She had wanted to believe Lexa had made the correct decision so they could sell the new alliance to Camp Jaha.

“There’s something else you should know Clarke.” Bellamy said.

“What is it?” Clarke asked.

“We went down to the main entrance tunnel. If you had gotten that door open you would have been killed, along with everyone within 200 yards.” Bellamy said.  
Clarke looked shocked, “How?”

Bellamy continued, “Behind that door we found two fifty calibre heavy machine guns, and a lot of ammunition. Everyone standing in that doorway when those guns were fired would have been cut to pieces. There were also grenade launchers and flame throwers there, in addition to stocks of automatic rifles. They were ready for anyone coming through that door Clarke. Didn’t Lexa tell you what the prisoners saw?”

“She wasn’t there. She left TonDC for Polis straight after the battle from what I understand. I don’t know if she has been fully briefed on what happened before she came here tonight. She’s not one for analysing the past, just standing by her decisions and moving forward.” Clarke said.

“Well. If she knew or not, she saved a lot more than just her clan that night. She saved your life, Sargent Miller’s and Lincoln’s.” Bellamy said.

***

The trip back to Camp Jaha was uneventful and spent mostly in silence. Everyone was thinking about what had been discussed, how they could rebuild the alliance in the face of this new threat, and how would they be able to defend themselves. They had just entered the gates, when Abby came towards them, looking excited.

“Marcus. Clarke. Raven has picked up an Ark beacon transmitting a message.” She said excitedly.

“Other survivors? From when we re-entered?” Clarke asked.

“Yes. Raven was checking the receivers when we heard it.” Abby replied.

“And it’s not a recording?” Kane asked.

“No.” Abby replied, “Fill me on your meeting, while we go to the radio room.”

Kane filled Abby in on the basics of the dropship meeting on the way.

“And you feel we can trust her?” Abby asked?

“This new threat has her worried. Not just about the Trikru, but us and the other clans as well. Plus, Clarke trusts her and Clarke has always come through for us.” Kane replied.

“Ok.” Said Abby, “I’ll convene our people tomorrow and explain the situation. It might be difficult.” She added.

“I’ll help.” Said Kane, “And then we’ll send word to the Commander. She wants us to meet the other clan leaders as soon as possible.”

“I suspect you would be the best person, apart from Clarke, to handle that.” Admitted Abby, “You seem to be able to understand them more and, as Carke says, Lexa respects you and your views.”

“I’d be happy to.” Kane said as they entered the radio room. Raven was at the radio and she appeared to have made contact. She beckoned them over.

“Hold on.” Raven said into the radio, “I’ve got Marcus Kane here.” 

She handed the microphone to Kane.

“Who is it?” he asked.

“Doctor Isaacs.” She replied.

“Hume Isaacs? This is Marcus Kane.” He said into the microphone.

“Marcus?” came the reply, “It’s good to hear your voice.” 

“You too.” Kane said, “What’s your situation?” he asked.

“Ok. I guess.” Hume replied, “We crashed some way north. It’s pretty cold up here but we rigged up heating and power and we’ve been surviving up here for some time. We tried sending out a call but the signal appeared to be blocked until a couple of months or so ago.”

Kane and Clarke looked at each other. Mount Weather. They looked at Raven.

“Ice Nation territory.” She whispered. Clarke shot a worried look at Abby, who was looking equally concerned. This wasn’t good.

“We had some problems. Mount Weather wasn’t as empty as we thought. It’s been bad.” Kane explained, deciding not to sugar coat things.

“We guessed.” Hume replied. “We’ve mostly been left alone here, but blocked in. Some weeks ago we saw what looked like a large army move out east. I guess towards you? Anyway, we also saw a huge explosion, and realised something big was happening with someone.”

“That was a missile aimed at us and our allies here.” Kane answered.

“A missile? Allies?” Hume asked.

“The local clan. The people you have seen were part of that alliance.”

“So they’re friendly?” Hume asked.

“No.” Kane said immediately, “The occupants of Mount Weather are now dead and they were a common enemy holding all the clans together. We have reliable information to say that the clans in your area have broken away from the alliance and are planning an attack on us. They view all Ark survivors as the enemy. We need to know if you have defences.”

“We have a fenced compound, guards and guns. That’s all.” Hume said, sounding worried, “Kane,” he continued, “There are hundreds of them up here and just eighty two of us, including civilians and children. If they attack us we don’t stand a chance.”

“Ok. We’ll talk to our allies here. In the meantime I’ll hand you back to Raven. She and Wick will tell you how to electrify your fence and make some other defences.” Kane said looking at Raven. 

Raven nodded, “No problem.”

“Keep safe Hume.” Kane said, “We’ll figure this out and get you over here somehow.”

He handed back to Raven, who got straight on the microphone, asking to speak to the engineers.

“They appear safe at the moment. For how long, I don’t know.” Kane said.

“Lexa said the Queen is smart.” Clarke said, shaking her head, “The Ice Nation must be watching them. They aren’t safe. Those warriors could take that camp anytime they wanted. If they’re just waiting then they’re pretty confident they can take it. We need that meeting with the clans. As of now the Ice Nation has eighty two hostages they won’t hesitate to start killing.”

Wick caught Kane as he was about to leave the room.

“We’ll arrange an hourly check in with them as they set up the defences. Me and Raven will take shifts.” He said.

Kane nodded, “Thank you. Keep me informed.”

“Will do.” Replied Wick.

***  
Clarke, Bellamy and Kane arrived at the gates of TonDC and were let straight in. They were immediately escorted to a bunker where they saw Lexa and four other people. The other clan leaders. Lexa shook hands with Kane and Bellamy. Clarke went to Lexa and hugged her. When they broke apart, Lexa looked worried.

“You are sure they are in Ice Nation territory?” She asked. The message to Lexa agreeing to the larger clan meeting had included the fact that survivors had been located in the Northern territory.

“Positive. “ Clarke replied, “And they’re being watched. Nothing has happened yet as they’re still in radio contact with Raven and Wick.” 

“We can’t assume that will remain the case.” Lexa said, “I don’t know why the Queen is waiting. That doesn’t bode well.”

Lexa turned and introduced the other clan leaders. After Clarke, Kane and Bellamy had greeted them, Lexa asked everyone to sit at the table. Negotiations then began.  
The meeting went on for the next four hours. Intelligence was shared, theories and assumptions were made. By the end small working groups had been created. Bellamy was to work with Indra and key generals from the allied clans on a plan to try and create an evacuation corridor from the Ice Nation with small strike forces if necessary. Luna was to work with Kane and others on a diplomatic solution that would be tried first. If Clarke’s people could be released by negotiation then that was the initial priority. Nyko the Trikru healer would work with Abby and other healers to provide emergency triage and medical stations at Camp Jaha, TonDC and other clan villages to cope with the Ark survivors and strike teams, if a conflict occurred. Clarke and Lexa would be in overall command. A radio was left at TonDC so they, and Camp Jaha could communicate.

When it was time to leave Clarke and Lexa hugged at the entrance of TonDC.

“I won’t deceive you Clarke.” Lexa said, “We may not be able to rescue all of your people. But I promise we will try, all we can, to do so.”

“I know.” Replied Clarke, “I’m just glad we’re together on this.”

Lexa watched Clarke, Bellamy and Kane leave, escorted by Trikru warriors.

***  
The next day Luna, Nyko and Indra arrived to start work with Kane, Bellamy and Abby. Lexa had stayed in TonDC to hold things down there while Clarke was at Camp Jaha. She felt a bit lost. She had been to each of the teams to see how they were getting on, and they were fine. Plans were coming along well and she didn’t want to crowd them.

She was crossing the open area, after leaving the medical facility in the Ark, when she saw Jasper in the farming area, tending some vegetables. He was alone. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.

“Jasper?” she asked tentatively.

He said nothing.

“Please Jasper. Can we talk?” Clarke asked again.

“I have work to do.” Jasper replied shortly.

“Then, I guess I’ll do the talking” Clarke said.

She thought hard.

“I don’t know what I can say to you, Jasper, that will even start to make you understand how sorry I am.” Clarke started, “They were ignoring our attempts at trying to resolve things. They were killing our friends and they wouldn’t have stopped. They wanted out of that mountain so badly and Cage even let his father die because they wanted out. When he started on my Mom and they looked like they were going to kill Octavia, I just made the choice. I thought they would negotiate. I didn’t want it to get that far.”  
“But you did.” Jasper stopped tending the crop, “I was going to kill Cage and that may have given us a chance.”

“We didn’t know what you were going to do. And even if you did it wouldn’t have stopped them.” Clarke appealed.

“I loved her Clarke.” Jasper said, his voice rising, “I loved her but you had to go and kill her. She helped you. Lots of people helped you and you killed them without a second thought.”

“Jasper, I…” Clarke said, her eyes brimming with tears.

Japser stood up and faced her. Clarke could see the pain in his eyes. In that moment she realised her actions were not that much different from Lexa’s. Both had sacrificed people who helped them in order to save their own. Both had thought that by accepting the blame for their actions would spare the pain for others. But just as Lexa’s actions had caused Clarke anger and pain, she too had done the same to Jasper. The minute she pulled that lever with Bellamy, she had destroyed a part of Jasper and it would never come back. He was no longer the innocent, funny boy who had tried so hard to impress Octavia when they first landed. He had been forced to grow up so fast, had fallen in love and seen that love ripped away from him in the same way she had seen Finn taken. The same way Lexa had seen Costia taken. And that was down to Clarke.

“I loved her.” He said loudly, “AND YOU KILLED HER.” He shouted. Clarke flinched. Other people in the camp looked over. She looked around desperately and saw Octavia watching then turning away sadly and walking off.

“You killed her.” Jasper said trailing off, “And then you left without even trying to explain.” He said, head bowed. He started to sob.

Clarke realised she was crying. She realised that by leaving without even thinking about trying to talk to him she had really hurt him. She felt ashamed that this hadn’t crossed her mind at all during her absence.

“I, I’m sorry Jasper. I should have stayed. I did what I had to but I don’t feel proud. I feel like a murderer.” Clarke said desperately.  
Jasper looked up at her.

Clarke continued, “I know those people. Maya. Helped us and they didn’t deserve what happened. Every time I see the people in this camp. Every time I see you, Harper, my Mom, I remember Maya, those people, those children, and what I did. And it hurts. But what I did to you Jasper. I denied you closure. I am so sorry Jasper.” She sobbed.

Clarke approached Jasper and put her arms round him. They both cried, for a long time. Clarke hoped Jasper would be able to forgive her in time, but she knew it would take a while and she couldn’t force it.

***

Clarke had left Jasper to carry on with his work. She had said what she wanted to say and he needed time. It had felt good to let someone know how she felt. Another similarity between her and Lexa. She was glad she had been able to open up to Jasper. She hoped so much that he could reach some form of closure. That he could mourn and eventually move on. Maya’s face was etched in her memory. She would never forget her and thought that those people who had helped them should be honoured in some way by her own people. After all, her friends would have been dead a lot sooner if it hadn’t been for them. They should have some kind of memorial. In this world, this time, things could so easily be forgotten, and that was wrong. Could Kane and her Mother even remember the names of the three hundred Ark residents who sacrificed themselves before Raven had been able to launch the flares that time? If people died, so they could survive, they should be remembered. They had to be. And maybe that might help Jasper grieve and move on, knowing that Maya was honoured as a hero? If they could get through this new conflict, she would raise it with her Mother and Kane.

She was sitting thinking quietly to herself when a guard ran over to her. Clarke looked up.

“Clarke, we’re receiving an urgent message from the Commander. You’re needed in the Council chamber.” The guard said urgently.

Clarke got up and ran with the guard, toward the Ark.

They entered the council chamber and she saw Kane, Luna, her Mother and Indra round the portable radio that was tuned to communicate with TonDC.

“What’s happened?” Clarke asked.

“Indra is heading back to TonDC.” Kane said, “The Commander is on her way here with twelve warriors.”

“Why?” Clarke asked.

“A contingent of Ice Nation warriors have set up camp just outside our territory.” Indra said, “They are less than eight miles from here.” 

Clarke’s blood ran cold, “What does that mean?” she asked.

“We do not know.” Indra continued, “Our scouts have said they have not crossed into our territory. We may know more when the Commander gets here. She is sending people out to discover why they are here.”

“I should go.” Indra said to Kane. He nodded.

“Take care Indra.” Kane said, “We’ll stay in touch on the radio.”

Indra left.

“Do we have any people outside the camp?” Clarke asked, looking between Kane and Abby.

“No.” Abby replied, “The last team to go out hunting came back an hour ago. We’re all accounted for.”

“That’s good to know.” Clarke said, “We need to make sure nobody leaves this camp until we know what’s happening. They may be here to try and take people for information.”

“Agreed.” Said Kane, “I’ll instigate a lockdown for now. Once we know for sure, we may be able to release people out for necessary tasks only, with a buddy system and radios.”

Just then, a troubled looking Raven came in.

“Guys!” Raven said, “We’ve lost contact with the other survivors.”

Everyone looked shocked.

***

Lexa arrived about four hours later, with the twelve warriors. She had sent four more off to the edge of the territory to ask the Ice Nation, directly, why they were here and what they wanted.

Clarke met Lexa. Both could tell the other was worried. Lexa dismounted and a guard took her horse.

“When did they turn up?” Clarke asked.

“The scout says late last night.” Lexa replied. Both women were walking fast towards the Ark.

“Any ideas?” Clarke enquired.

“No. It’s unlike them. There’s not enough to start a battle they could win but it wouldn’t be the first time they’ve sent a small unit to attack us.” Lexa said.

“Something else has happened.” Clarke said.

Lexa stopped and turned to face Clarke, “What is it?” She asked.

“Raven lost contact with the other survivors.” Clarke replied.

“When did this happen?” asked Lexa, stopping to look at Clarke.

“About three hours ago.” Clarke replied, “You think they attacked the camp?”

They started to walk again, “I don’t know.” Lexa said.

They entered the council chamber, where the others were assembled. Lexa greeted them and then filled them in on the fact that she had four warriors on route to find out why.

They discussed the connection between losing contact with the Ark survivors and the Ice Nation just outside.

“Can we assume the two are connected?” Kane asked.

“I really don’t know.” Replied Lexa, “Maybe. It’s a definite possibility.”

A guard came in.

“Sir.” He said to Kane, “The Commander’s unit are just outside the gate. They have an … emissary from the Ice Nation with them. He wants to speak to the Commander.”

Lexa looked at the others, then at Clarke, “Maybe he can answer the question?” she said and strode out after the guard. Clarke, Kane and Abby followed.

They walked towards the main gate, passing Arkers who were staring at the group just outside the gate. Lexa’s guards had stopped the group about 25 yards from the entrance. Kane ordered the gate opened.

“Clarke.” Lexa said quietly, “You stay here with your Mother.”

“But,” Clarke started.

“I need you safe.” Lexa said, cutting her off, “Marcus, will you accompany me?” She asked.

“Of course Commander” replied Kane. 

The two of them walked up to the emissary. Three of Lexa’s guards had boxed him in. One on each side, and one behind him. The fourth had, presumably, stayed at the Ice Nation camp as collateral. The emissary was dressed in furs and rode a much larger horse. A strong horse, obviously bred to withstand the cold and hardships of the frozen north, unlike the agile, lean and muscular horses of this area that were built for speed and maneuverability among the trees.

Lexa noticed the emissary was watching Clarke.

“Close the gate.” Lexa called back. Kane had noticed as well, turned and nodded. The gate was closed. The emissary looked down at Lexa. He was large, with a big black bushy beard and a busy head of black hair to match. His face, what could be seen of it, had tribal tattoos.

“Commander of the Trikru.” He said.

“Emissary.” Lexa Responded, “You are here to deliver a message?”

“Yes.” Replied the emissary, then continued, “Her Highness, Queen of the Ice Nation and ally of the north western clans, has extended an invitation to meet and discuss the situation.”

“Under a truce?” Lexa asked suspiciously.

“A temporary one. No harm will come to you. I will wait here, until you have an answer for me.” The emissary replied.

“Stay here.” Lexa ordered her guards. They nodded their understanding.

“Let’s go.” Lexa said to Kane. They both turned towards the gate and started walking back.

“Open the gate.” Kane called and the gate opened to let them through.

When the gate had closed again. Lexa turned and saw the emissary was watching Clarke again. That was unsettling. She caught Clarke’s arm as she walked towards the Ark.

“Let’s get out of sight.” Lexa said quietly.

“Is everything alright?” Clarke asked.

“We need to discuss this and I need to think things through.”

 

**To be continued in 'Surrender'**


End file.
